The invention relates to a camshaft adjusting device including a vane cell adjuster component with a central control valve for controlling the flow of control fluid to, and from, the vane cells of the camshaft adjusting device.
DE 198 17 319 C2 discloses a camshaft adjusting device which has an adjusting means, which is coupled to a camshaft, and includes an integrated central control valve. The adjusting means is formed by an inner body, which includes vanes which project radially from its outside and are disposed between radially inwardly projecting vanes of an outer body. A central clamping screw extends through the inner body for clamping the inner body axially against the camshaft by means of said clamping screw. The camshaft adjusting device also comprises a slide valve which is integrated into the clamping screw that forms a valve housing.
It is the principal object of the present invention to provide a camshaft adjusting device with low manufacturing costs and a high level of functional reliability.